AIMing With Vampires
by EdwardBiteMePlz
Summary: Alice - Shop&See Bella- anima Bella Carlisle- Smoothoperator Edward - Lion King Emmett - Ihugbears Esme - Snow White5 Jacob - Hot DAWG Jasper - Emotional Warfare1861 Rosalie - 4EverYoun
1. Chapter 1

_Shop&See has entered the chat._

_animaBella has entered the chat._

Shop&See - Hey Bella!

animaBella - ...

Shop&See - Awww! Bella that shopping trip was fun!

animaBella - oo

animaBella - Is Edward there?

Shop&See - BELLA.

animaBella - ...

Shop&See - Fine! Don't bother calling. I'll get him... :

animaBella - :D

_LionKing has entered the chat._

animaBella - lol

LionKing - ?

animaBella - Nice name.

LionKing - Thank you, love! :)

animaBella - ...Even on AIM...

LionKing - Yes. But I can't 'dazzle' you on AIM. :(

animaBella - Mwaha! :)

LionKing - raised eyebrow

animaBella - Ha! You can't see me blush on here!

LionKing - But I know you are blushing.

animaBella - What?! How did you know?

LionKing - ...

animaBella - Edward! I thought you were in Denali!

LionKing - I am. I just know you that well. Did I mention I miss you?

animaBella - I miss you too. I guess Mike is the only one I can hang out with . . . :(

LionKing - What did he do?

animaBella - Edward...please don't hurt anything

LionKing - How did you know?!

animaBella - ...I know you that well.

LionKing - I suppose you're right...

_HottBlonde has entered the chat._

HottBlonde - Hey.

LionKing - :

animaBella - Er...hi.

HottBlonde - BELLA? Hey, Bella, I heard Cullen was gone right? You wanna go to dinner? :)

animaBella - Uh Mike...

LionKing - Hello Newton.

HottBlonde - Lion King? What kind of name is that?

LionKing - If only you knew ...

animaBella - Edward... :

LionKing - ...

HottBlonde - What the heck are you talking about?

_Ihugbears has entered the chat._

HottBlonde - What the heck is up with these animal names? Are you guys hippies?

Ihugbears - No. I wrestle bears and kill them with my bare hands. What's YOUR name mean? Obviously, you're not attractive...

LionKing - :)

HottBlonde - Are you the big one?

Ihugbears - What's it to you?

animaBella - Emmett...

_HottBlonde has left the chat._

LionKing - LOL

Ihugbears - ROTFLOL

animaBella - Come on. That's not funny.

LionKing - Bella! You're the one who's laughing!

animaBella - Edward there is NO WAY you can know that! :(

Ihugbears - ... Is THAT why you bought those security cameras? They were wireless too...

LionKing - Those were for my cars Emmett!

LionKing - brb

Ihugbears - Oh god. He's coming for me. RUN BELLA! Save yourself-- fjghkgjhkjghrktjktgjrhtjhrtrkjyhrtjyjkyry

animaBella - ...g2g!

_animaBella has exited chat._

Ihugbears - dfklgjdf

Ihugbears - khjglulkg;

Ihugbears - kudfsldkfguysdg

Ihugbears - fjguydsgyiutoiyrt

Ihugbears - urdtylguydskguy

Ihugbears - dkfjhdfgkjf

Ihugbears - sdfjghdfkg

Ihugbears - wuferugergj

_Too many messages were sent at one time. Please wait while you computer processes this._

_Ihugbears has left the chat._

LionKing - Bella?

_LionKing has left the chat._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

_Shop&See has entered the chat._

_animaBella has entered the chat._

_4EverYoung has entered the chat._

4EverYoung - ...Bella.

animaBella - Uh, hi Rosalie.

Shop&See - What about me? :(

animaBella - Hey Alice

4EverYoung - Hi Alice rolls eyes

Shop&See - See that wasn't so hard! :D

animaBella - Alice, this is serious. Why did Edward put cameras in my room?

4EverYoung - :D

Shop&See - Rose don't let your imagination wander. Please.

animaBella - ...Wow. That was really awkward.

4EverYoung - Sorry. But it's true.

animaBella - You DO realize how AWKWARD this is? I've tried to find them but I can't. :(

Shop&See - Bella. Do you think Edward is the type to install cameras in your room in easy view?

animaBella - ...I didn't think Edward was the type to install cameras in my room AT ALL. Isn't that what serial killers do?

4EverYoung - lol! Maybe...

Shop&See - Rose. Control, please.

_Ihugbears has entered the chat._

Ihugbears - Whoa! It's a chick chat! Hey Rose, Alice, and Bella! Tripped over anything lately?

animaBella - Oo

Shop&See - When did you get this account Bella?

animaBella - Right before you guys left for Denali. Edward set it up... /

Shop&See - I bet he set it up so you would be in your room more! So he could watch you on camera!

_EmotionalWarfare1861 has entered the chat._

Shop&See - Hey Jazz!

EmotionalWarfare1861 - Hey hon!

EmotionalWarfare1861 - ...Is that you Bella?

animaBella - My name IS Bella!

EmotionalWarfare1861 - ...Did you come up with that name?

animaBella - No...Edward-- What did he do?!

EmotionalWarfare1861 - Well it's just, in Italian...

Shop&See - LOL

Ihugbears - ROTFLOL!

4EverYoung - MWAHAHA! I TOLD YOU! SERIAL KILLER!

animaBella - WHAT?! I DONT GET IT!

EmotionalWarfare1861 - anima bella in Italian means 'BEAUTIFUL BLOOD'

animaBella - gulp

EmotionalWarfare1861 - :) Sorry.

animaBella - Where's Edward? You all are on and --

_LionKing is trying to enter chat but is blocked. Unblock?_

animaBella - NOOOOO! I need to get to La Push!

_animaBella has left the chat._

_Shop&See has left the chat._

_4EverYoung has left the chat._

_EmotionalWarfare1861 has left the chat._

Ihugbears - HA! Run you little cowards!

_No one was logged on to receive your response. _

Ihugbears - What's that supposed to mean?!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

Ihugbears - That was a rhetorical question!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

Ihugbears - I KNOW THAT!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

Ihugbears - YOUR MOM WASN'T LOGGED ON!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

Ihugbears - I KNOW NO ONE WAS LOGGED ON STOP TELLING ME THAT!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

Ihugbears - **YOUR. MOM!**

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

Ihugbears - Maybe I didn't WANT anyone logged on!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

Ihugbears - STUPID COMPUTER!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

Ihugbears - OH YEAH?! Then why are YOU responding!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

Ihugbears - I know you are but what am I?

_You are not authorized to perform that function._

Ihugbears - YOUR MOM IS NOT AUTHORIZED YOU ILLEGAL IMMIGRANT COMPUTER! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE BUT I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

Ihugbears - ... Fine, you win.

...silence...

Ihugbears - NOW it doesn't respond!!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

_...silence..._

_Ihugbears has left the chat._

_LionKing has entered the chat._

_HotDAWG has entered the chat._

LionKing - Finally I'm unblocked!

HotDAWG - Yeah, me too. Someone thought it would be funny to set up the thing to say 'smelly pup' every time I tried to join. Must be a cat lover. Oo

LionKing - ...That's not a bad idea. I bet my bro did it.

HotDAWG - Your bro loves cats?

LionKing - Hardly.

HotDAWG - Well then why -- ?

LionKing - Due to a covenant under which I'm bound I cannot say.

HotDAWG - I love that movie! Everyone says that if they ever make a movie about me, he should be me. :)

LionEarth - Why on EARTH would Steven Strait do a movie about your life?

HotDAWG - ... I'm not at liberty to say.

LionKing - So we are both bound by a pact?

HotDAWG - Correct...

...silence...

LionKing - YOU DOG!!

HotDAWG - LEEECH?!

LionKing - I want to rip you to shreds!

HotDAWG - I feel your pain.

LionKing - Of course, if it would hurt Bella...

HotDAWG - I would probably still do it mutters

LionKing - What DID YOU SAY?!

_Keyboard disconnected!_

HotDAWG - HAHAHAHAHA!! YOU BROKE YOUR KEYBOARD! YOU BROKE YOUR--

_Second keyboard disconnected!_

_SnowWhite5 has entered chat._

SnowWhite5 - ANYWAYS...what did you say dog?!

_BB has entered the chat._

BB - SNOW WHITE?! Nice one leech!

SnowWhite5 - It's my mom's computer. Deal with it. BB?

BB - My dad's laptop. WORMY LEECH!

SnowWhite5 - Snarl

BB - growl

SnowWhite5 - Virtual fighting blows.

BB - Tell me about it.

BB - OH! Bella's here! G2G leech. I'll give her a kiss for you! ;)

SnowWhite5 - WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

_BB has left the chat._

SnowWhite5 - COME BACK HERE DOG!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

SnowWhite5 - DO YOU THINK I CARE?!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

SnowWhite5 - I DONT CARE THAT DOG IS GOING TO KISS MY BELLA!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

SnowWhite5 - I"M GOING TO BEAT YOU AND TEAR YOU TO PIECES JACOB BLACK!!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

SnowWhite5 - KEEP YOUR HAND OFF HER!!

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

SnowWhite5 - I DONT GIVE...

_No one was logged on to receive your response._

SnowWhite5 - I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU AND PUT YOU IN TUBAWARE AND FLING YOU OFF A CLIFF!

_You are not authorized to perform that function._

SnowWhite5 - YOU CAN TELL YOUR MOM --

_SnowWhite5 is trying to participate in chat but is blocked. Unblock?_

_Keyboard disconnected!_

_Chat has ended._


	3. Chapter 3

As requested by edward and starbucks.

_Ihugbears has entered the chat._

_LionKing has entered the chat._

Ihugbears - ... Is she here? whisper

LionKing - I don't think so... O.O

Ihugbears - I'm scared...for my life.

LionKing - As am I. And being immortal, that means something. :S

Ihugbears - lol.

LionKing - SHHHHHHHHH! If she hears you Laughing Out Loud we're both dead.

Ihugbears - Right! Sorry.

...silence...

Ihugbears - lol.

LionKing - : ... fine I'll ask. What's funny?

_Smelly pups are not allowed in this chat. Please try again later._

_click_

_Smelly pups are not allowed in this chat. Please try again later._

_click_

_Smelly pups are not allowed in this chat. Please try again later._

_click_

_Smelly pups are not allowed in this chat. Please try again later._

_click_

_Smelly pups are not allowed in this chat. Please try again later._

_click_

_Smelly pups are not allowed in this chat. Please try again later._

_click_

_Smelly pups are not allowed in this chat. Please try again later._

_click_

_Smelly pups are not allowed in this chat. Please try again later._

LionKing - Wha?

Ihugbears - A dog is trying to get into the chat! lol.

LionKing - LOL!

_Smelly pups are not allowed in this chat. Please try again later._

_click_

_Smelly pups are not allowed in this chat. Please try again later._

_click_

LionKing - Can you make it say something else?

Ihugbears - :) BRB.

LionKing - :D

...silence...

_Steven Strait looks like yo mamma. Please try again later._

_Keyboard disconnected!_

LionKing - ROTFLMBO!!

Ihugbears - :O Edward you've never rolled on the floor or laughed your but off!

LionKing - That kid brings out emotions in me even I don't understand.

Ihugbears - ...Isn't that from Cars?!

LionKing - ...NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HEEEEE HEEEE HEEEEEE! OO

Ihugbears - THAT IS SO FROM CARS EDWARD!

LionKing - I like that movie. Cars go FAST. OO

U

Ihugbears - Edward, you have mental issues. Why don't you watch a GOOD movie...like...The...COVENANT! ROTFLOL!!

LionKing - LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Ihugbears - LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

LionKing - On no.

Ihugbears - We're dead.

_SnowWhite5 has entered the chat._

SnowWhite5 - ...

Ihugbears - Hi, mom...

LionKing - Shut up, Emmett you moron!

SnowWhite5 - I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO!

LionKing - Mom...

SnowWhite5 - I DONT CARE WHAT THAT NEWTON BOY DID! WHY DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE OKAY TO DO THAT?!

Ihugbears - But it was so funny...

LionKing - SHUT UP EMMETT!

SnowWhite5 - YOU TWO OFF THE COMPUTER. NOW!

LionKing - Yes mom...

Ihugbears - O-O

_Ihugbears has left the chat._

_LionKing has left chat._

_HotDAWG has entered the chat._

HotDAWG - YOUR MOM LOOKS LIKE STEVEN STRAIT LEECH!

SnowWhite5 - DONT YOU EVEN TEST ME OR SO HELP ME I WILL CROSS THAT BOUNDARY LINE AND --

(Several minutes later of violent images)

HotDAWG - O.O

SnowWhite5 - O O

W

_HotDAWG has left chat._


	4. Chapter 4

_The following event is not a chat and AOL is not held responsible for the various acts of felony and torture. Read on :)_

"Uh...Emmet?"

"Shut up, Edward. It's gonna be fine. Trust me."

Those two words sent my head reeling. I cursed. Naughty Edward. Why on Earth would I do something Emmett tells me too after he asks me to _trust him_? I wouldn't. Emmett obviously saw it on my face.

"What if I saw him kiss Bella Edward?"

I snarled at him. "You didn't and you know it," I stated but already an image flooded my head.

Bella was standing in front of Mike, staring adoringly up at him. It felt awkward for me. This was the wrong perspective. She should be staring at _ me _ not at Mike. It was innocent enough, until Mike leaned forward, about to kiss her. My hand clenched angrily and something in it crumbled. Bella closed the gap quickly and I heard my teeth snap together with an audible click. The kiss was getting more intense than my boundaries had ever allowed. I suddenly realized I _ liked _ seeing Bella like that, and as long as I factored out Mike I could watch forever and ev--

The picture cut off and I was jerked to the present, where I was leaning awkwardly close to Emmett, so close that his eyes crossed to look at me.

"_EDWARD_," He growled and I scooted back again, "Are you sure you weren't the one who photoshopped our heads onto--"

"Sorry," I muttered, thoroughly embarrassed.

Emmett smirked and I huffed out, knowing he was going to make a big deal of this and--

"Welcome to the man cave, sexy beast!" he chuckled at me as my nostril started twitching.

"After a hundred years finally you--"

"Emmett," I interrupted, " Are we going to do this or what?" I immediately stopped talking as his expression brightened. Damn you, Edward. Yes, those were my own thoughts. How could I have been so moronic? To encourage this was a fate of sure death.

"Come on Edward," Emmett growled playfully, "Let's dance."


	5. Chapter 5

So we had chickened out pranking Mike, not exactly knowing how to do it. We returned home, hoping Alice would have answers.

For a better understanding of this story please watch this video...

/news/articles/1588062/20080527/index.jhtml

After the first video ends, just wait and several more will play! :)

The First Mike Prank.

"I have an idea!!" Alice jumped up quickly and I saw the idea blossoming in her head.

I snorted. "Alice you are the WORST prankster the the history of eternity."

Emmett jumped up. "What did she see?!"

"Socks."

Emmett did a double take. "_What _ did she see?"

"See saw socks," I replied shrugging my shoulders, "LOTS of socks."

"Why?"

"Because that is what our great prank is supposedly going to be..."

"NO!" Alice interrupted, her voice full of glee.

"No?" Emmett and I both turned to her.

"No...because," she paused dramatically, "There will be _more_."

More pranks. Great.

A smile crept onto Emmett's face.

"Let's get your stupid sock prank out of the way then, I want some real fun."

"Okay, let's do my 'stupid' prank. You'll see..." She retorted, an evil smile on her face.

My mind was on other matters, however, so I just motioned wordlessly and we made our way out to the driveway. I took out my keys but Alice shook her head.

"We will _ defiantly _need more room."

She darted into the garage, and as soon as I heard the engine rumble to life, I moaned, "No, Alice! Please!"

Black-Eyed Peas - Let's get it Started /watch?vbTdGJuDZp4I

The huge truck pulled out of the garage, tiny Alice peeking out while the sound made the ground vibrate. The Beast.

"Get in!" Alice bellowed.

I shook my head. "That thing has _never _been useful!"

"Sure it has," Emmett replied, grinning. "Remember the zoo, Alice?"

She nodded enthusiastically and I stared.

"WHAT HAPPENED AT THE ZOO?!"

"Nothing R-Pattz, just get in."

"R-Pattz?"

"It's your new nickname. Now GET IN," Alice growled, revving the engine.

Let me take a moment to describe, The Beast...

/images/specials/theETCBEAST.jpg

The Beast is a neon orange cab truck, with maroon slashes across the sides of the thing like angry scratches.

Yes, the thing was mine. It sparkled menacingly as Alice backed it up to hook it to an eighteen wheeler. How many socks will we _need_?

Anyways, Emmett got this truck for me for my 'birthday' one year. The only reason he got it for me is because he wanted it and he knew I DESPISED the color orange. When he presented it to me, I had pretended to love it so the plan back-fired on him. It had been in the garage here in Denali for a long time...until now.

"Can I drive Alice?" Emmett whimpered, staring longingly at the truck.

"I do believe it's _ my _ truck, after-all. I drive," I stated, opening the drive's door. Alice scooted over and I got in, sighing as Emmett dashed around the front.

"Let's go R - Pattz!" Emmett hollered happily and I rolled my eyes, putting the truck in gear and letting it glide smoothly down the driveway.

"Could you have picked anything _more ostentatious, _Alice?" I groaned, feeling very whiney.

"I don't think so," she said thoughtfully and I groaned again.

"Where are we going?"

"To every place from Denali to Forks where you can buy socks!" Alice crowed.

"Hello," I greeted the woman, my voice smooth as honey, "Do you have any socks here?" I attempted to 'dazzle' her, by imagining she was Bella. I had never realized I looked up through my eyelashes before, and noted that for further use.

The woman opened her mouth, then her eyes rolled back into her head. She fell to the floor, unconscious. I huffed in exasperation.

"R- Pattz! Stop doing that, they closet is getting full!" Alice complained, grabbing the girl by the legs and towing her towards the Utilities closet.

"I'm not trying to!"

Emmett was sulking, his chin on the counter.

"Emmett, don't be so immature just because I've made twelve women faint and you made only one woman _and _one _man _faint!"

Alice snorted while Emmett glared at me.

I shrugged, then turned to Alice. "Should we leave the money on the counter?"

"Sure," she rolled her eyes, "But honestly, Edward, stop making people faint. It's annoying."

"I'll try, but considering these people, Bella does very well with me."

"That's true," Alice nodded. "I'll be sure to tell her when we get back. How's she doing, by the way?"

I whipped out my iPod Touch, connecting to the Wi-Fi from Dillards and typing in the URL. The screen came up; a taping of Bella's room. She was on the computer. I zoomed in on the screen and saw she was looking up... her own name? A site popped up...Wikipedia and Bella started reading about herself. Huh. I would have to get a Wikipedia account and just go on and on about how much I love her. Very romantic.

"She's fine," I replied, shutting off my Ipod and stuffing it in my pocket.

Alice raised an eyebrow, but questioned no more. We had to get going.


	6. Chapter 6

We had the entire truck _packed full _of socks. It ranged from pink little baby booties, to black socks, to the classic white tube sock.

After stuffing many unconscious people in Utilities closets -- I hadn't been able to stop dazzling -- and much money on the counter later... we pulled into Forks.

Our truck was loud, but I heard another loud vehicle pull up beside us. I looked to my left at the stoplight and yelled. Alice whipped her head around as I shot down in my seat, pulling my siblings with me.

"What is it?" she hissed angrily. "I can't see anything."

"Jacob Black is sitting inside Bella's truck to our left," I whispered.

Emmett flexed mis muscles.

"I can't let Bella see me! She'll thank I'm stalking her."

Emmett and Alice scoffed.

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"You _are_ stalking her Pattzies," Emmett so unintelligibly stated.

I was _not _stalking her.

"You have a _ camera_ in her room, R-Pattz. For goodness sakes!" Alice exclaimed quietly.

This conversation only took a matter of seconds and we all stiffened, hearing Bella's voice.

"Jake! There isn't anyone in that truck! We should help!"

I stared wide-eyed at my family. All of our minds were racing.

I spotted something under my seat. Curiously, I tugged it out and Emmett started sputtering, as Alice started singing in her head.

"Was this perhaps, something you used at the zoo?" I inquired, dangling it in front of them.

An animal tranquilizer.

"No..." Emmett said innocently.

I scoffed and reached my hand further under the seat.

"Jake we should really go make sure they're okay..."

I hurried, getting desperate.

Alice's eyes suddenly lit up and she pushed me out of the way, opening a secret compartment in the floor. Huh?

She pulled out what looked like a large mascot helmet. It had the words Phoenix Zoo printed on the back.

"What did you do?" I asked, shaking my head.

_Another time, R-Pattz._

She jammed the helmet on my head and whispered, "Sit up."

It was a wolf helmet.

"NO!" I growled. "I am _not_ wearing a wolf helmet!"

She growled and I sulked, pulling myself up.

I looked to the left where Bella and Jacob froze, staring at the randomness of the situation.

Jacob grinned and raised his eyebrows at Bella.

That flirt.

I growled maliciously and his head whirled around, nostrils flaring.

_CRAP!_

He snarled and I looked forward and gunned the engine.

"Go go go!" Alice popped up screaming.

Tires squealed, as I navigated the large truck toward none other than Mike Newton's house.

"They are pursuing!" Emmett screamed.

"HANG ON!" I yelled, pulling another gearshift as the turn loomed.

I jerked the steering wheel all the way around and at the perfect time switching to reverse as the truck spun completely around, so that my windshield showed Jacob with Bella in the passenger seat, looking thoroughly confused. Alice and Emmett had ducked down, as to not be seen by Bella. My wolf shudder mask disguised me well enough.

I looked in my mirrors, but knew I wouldn't crash. I moved over lanes and braked suddenly, as Bella's truck went soaring past us. I shifted into drive and accelerated, turning onto the turn we missed.

"We lost them," I sighed as Alice and Emmett popped up, looking excited.

"You are a new man, R-Pattz," Emmett complimented solemnly.

"I know. That's why I need a new name."

"NO!" Alice gasped in horror.

"Yes," I said grimly. "From now on, I shall be known as Ransom. _Spunk_ Ransom." I used the perfect James Bond voice.

"It's brilliant!" Alice cheered and two Guiness beers appeared out of thin air. She and Emmett clinked bottles, before guzzling them.

I parked in front of Mike's house. "Will anyone be here Alice?"

"Nope," she hiccuped. Drunk vampire. Vampires can't get drunk though, so I figured she was just being annoying.

We kneeled in the bushes, staring at the house. Suddenly Alice and Emmett clapped their hands over their mouths, and ran away.

They returned quickly, after getting rid of the beer. I chuckled.

"Let's do this."

"Wait!" Emmett suddenly gasped.

"What?"

"Does Alice know what Mike _did_?"

We turned to her. She just shrugged.

"He... er...You tell her Emmett..." I trailed off inching away from him.

"He photoshopped our heads onto a picture of..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"OMG!" Alice shouted, making us jump. "Can you autograph mine?" She pulled out a copy of the picture Mike had so nicely posted everywhere in town, school and his parents shop.

I signed mine Spunk, and Emmett refused.

"Let's just prank him," Emmett growled.

Twenty minutes later, we had packed Mike Newton's bedroom with socks, starting from the far side of his room, to the window, floor to ceiling. There was no way he was getting in. We had also graciously removed his furniture and clothes, and were going to donate it to Goodwill on the way out.

We broke into his house, and were happy to find the door to his bedroom opened out, so he could see the socks. The picture I had signed for Alice is what we taped to the sock wall.

_Spunk. _Was printed right above our heads. The two male bodies were NOT ours...That's all I'll say.

We high-fived, and after placing one of my high tech video cameras to get his reaction, we moved out.

"He only showed the whole town a picture. We'll get a video, and I can guarantee it will be _good_," I promised my comrades.

Emmett laughed.

"And there's still more to come," Alice whispered evilly.

We all cracked our knuckles, then got in The Beast.

All I can say about our trip home, is twenty nine women at GoodWill had to be locked in the closet. Some due to the generosity... and some not having to do with it at all.

Emmett sulked.


End file.
